Accidents Do Happen
by Nyaaan
Summary: Sakura is your perfect career woman. She's living her dream but a nightmare shattered that confidence she had. She suddenly wants to be a mother, but not a wife. With her money she'll look for a man to pop her cherry. No commitments. No drama. No strings attached. Easy right? She got it all figured out except that she forgot to consider that one factor... accidents do happen.
1. Chapter One: That 'Something'

**Title:** Accidents Do Happen

**Author:** Nyaaan

**Pairing:** Itachi/Sakura/LovePolygons

**Genres:** Romance/Comedy/Family/Lemon-ish?/SliceofLife

**Note:** Hello! This is a fanfic I hope you'll enjoy. This is still the beginning but I assure you the rest will be entertaining. Don't get me wrong, I like Sasu/Saku too but I think Itachi is smexy as hell. Anyways, reviews will be appreciated.

**Chapter One: That 'Something'**

Sakura is staying up late again.

A lot of paperwork is waiting for her on her coffee table. The paperwork from last week and this week are all on that table forming a messy stack. She hates mess but her life is not well-organize at the moment either. She's twenty-five for Pete's sake and here she is, making more money with no time for herself.

Sakura stares at the small dot on her perfectly white ceiling … her long pink hair dangling behind her swivel chair. She's at a loss of what to do and is currently facing a dilemma.

How will she face the world after a few realizations?

She's been running full-speed ahead of her.

Not looking around or taking a break from her so called 'race-of-life' because distractions are luxury she can't afford. Once she decided on something it'll be difficult to deter her on any point. That's what made her so successful.

And probably so utterly blind…

Her proud self was shattered by a dream –more of a nightmare actually.

Sakura rarely takes a nap in her office and at that rare point a nightmare of her being all-wrinkly with nothing but a big empty house as a company haunted her. It might be a silly dream but it was a wake-up call to the coward in her.

What if's flooded her system breaking that strong facade.

What if there's no one for her in this world?

One of the greatest fear of humanity is after all … isolation.

She stared at her reflection on the glass window. Sea foam green eyes stared back at her. She's petite with a round face and her hair is pink.

Pink.

Pink is her natural hair color. Albinism is probably much better than looking-like a demented flamingo. She tried dyeing it with a more natural color like black or brown but it just doesn't suit her. She finally gave up when woke up with loads of hair fall on her pillow.

Her forehead is humongous too. She's not in the gorgeous/voluptuous category more of the cute/kawaii class.

'_What is cute again?'_

Right.

Small and ugly. Her ancient-like fashion sense is not helping too so Sakura has this idea that her charms can never ensnare a man.

She's probably a woman full of negativities but that's a woman for you. Call her pretty and she won't believe it no matter how many times you compliment her, but call her ugly once and you'll forever earn her wrath.

Yes.

What if's...

What if out of that sea of people she'll have no one but herself as a companion for the rest of her life?

If there is God, He surely made this world too big.

This is troublesome for a lesser, fearful human like her for the entire world's incalculability, we can't measure the distance between ourselves to the others. There are 7 billion of us, yet still, everyone... somehow feels alone.

'_Alone…'_

Sakura unconsciously hugs herself as if to guard herself from whatever fear she's facing.

That is why we are all desperately searching for that one person we need no distance from… and who won't distance themselves.

A blurry image of a dark-haired boy suddenly popped up in her mind followed by a stinging sensation that wraps her being.

'_At least it doesn't hurt that much anymore.'_

She's not scared of being alone; being alone is actually comfortable since she treasures her personal space more than anything but being lonely because you're alone?

It's a different issue.

"Man, I'm supposed to be all happy and sparkles!" she punched some letters on her keyboard.

She's wasting her precious time again.

Precious, yes, since time equals money. She needs_ 'something'_ and she wants that _'something'_ but first she needs to know what that _'something' _is.

"How. To. Be. A. Happy. Woman." she then pressed Enter with a little too much force than necessary. Yep, she's that kind of person. She's not the sharpest tool in the shed in terms of complex emotions but she's proud to say that at least she knows much than that stupid Naruto or that emotionally-constipated Sasuke.

Like who cares, Google knows everything right?

"Be rich blah blah. Have a love life ... come on who needs a guy ... Tour the world, duh. With my sense of direction that is almost non-existent I highly doubt that." Sakura keeps on scrolling down. Nothing is being helpful; more articles about achieving the dream, finding the love of their life, shit like this, shit like that.

She wants something more than those simple answers, something that will touch her heart and sou—

Her brain went to a complete halt.

"A baby..." she muttered. Sakura tilts her head as if what she just read is ridiculous, crazy stupid and just plain bullsh -poop. She clicked it and it stated how awakening the mother's extinct in us cure the empty voids in our heart. It will chase away the loneliness…

That's exactly what she wants to hear!

After what she think a few hours of thinking she finally arrived at a conclusion.

She clutches the fabric of her white shirt that is close to her heart as if she just had this enlightenment-Eureka-gotcha-gotcha-moment. With a sports-like dive to the nearest phone beside her she punch a certain someone's number.

After the third ring, that someone picked up the phone on the other side.

"Hello, you have reached Ino Yamanaka. How may I help you?" The loud cherry voice said, practically making Sakura knock the stack of papers out of surprise.

"Ino-pig, it's me, Sakura."

"Sakura? As in, "the Sakura"… flower of that jungle of a firm?" Ino exclaimed making Sakura's eyebrow twitch.

Ino Yamanaka is her best friend since forever. They can be the polar opposite but they get along just fine. She's the person she trust the most in this world.

Why she's a flower in a jungle?

It's because she's the very first and only female lawyer hired in that famous Emperor's Firm. It's a great honor working in that famous firm and the reason why she always keeps her tough image is because she wants to prove her weigh is worth in gold.

Emperor's Firm is a firm that only hires the smartest and the toughest lawyers in Japan. The most complicated cases, they always handle them.

The high-paid, high-stakes and high-profile cases…

Actually, she's still a rookie, a small-fry so she's still a long way to the top but she can feel, not a paranoia-feeling but a good-natural-feeling that promotion is on its way.

The lawyers there consider themselves as the eyes of justice. She got hired two years ago with Shikamaru, Neji, Sai and Sasuke. Unlike Shikamaru, Neji, Sai and Sasuke, Sakura is not a genius nor came from a rich or influential family hence she has to work her butt off to be on where she is now.

God knows how it took her everything she's got to prove her worth. Sleepless nights, bucket of tears and more. She spaced out for a bit when a loud voice from her phone brought her back to reality.

"Don't tell me you're prank calling me!"

"No. No. Ino, listen. I want you to go somewhere private." she said. She heard a 'hold-a-sec' then Ino hanged up. Sakura doesn't need to worry a thing. Her office is sound proof and what they'll be talking about would be a big secret.

After a few minutes Ino is back, "What's with the serious tone, Forehead?"

"I want a baby, Ino." Sakura blurts out wincing a bit as she waits for her friend's response.

"And I want to be a virgin again, come on, Sakura. Be serious, I'm ditching my post and here you are trying to be funny." Sakura heard her stifle a laugh. A comical angry vein appears on Sakura's her forehead.

"I'll bet my job on it." Sakura answered shortly.

A generous silence …

"Woah. Hold it right there. You're serious?" said Ino, much quieter this time. "What do you want me to do then? I can't give you babies, Forehead. I don't have that thingy down here."

Sakura pretended she didn't hear a thing.

"I need your help Ino, you know a lot of people I'm sure you can help me. I just need a man to get me pregnant, that's all. All will be pure business plus sex and money is a nice payment. My identity should be kept as confidential though. You understand me right, Ino? You're the only person I can trust."

Sakura then sighed trying to mask how desperate she is. She may sound irrational – it is indeed irrational but her mind is already set on this. Living a monotonous lonely life? She doesn't want that. She's tired of that.

"Don't talk big you Virgin-Mary-incarnate." Ino snorts. She's aware that Sakura is lonely for so long. She has no parents and as her best friend she's really busy with her life too. After all, she's a soon-to-be Mrs. Nara.

Shikamaru just have to grow some balls to ask her for marriage, her tummy isn't getting smaller.

"I can help you with that you know if your mind is all set on that already. As a good friend, I can't do anything but be supportive." The worry in her voice is eminent. "You're a grown up woman now don't give me a reason to regret this okay?"

Babies can indeed be the provider of happiness. Ino is the living testimony of that, now that she's pregnant everything in her world change. It's now brighter and something in her indeed changes for the better. Maybe that's her Forehead needs. She's sure she'll be a good mom too.

Ino seems contented with her life now too. Maybe, just maybe ... she'll also have that kind of contentment.

"Why to a stranger though?"

There's a silence on the next line before Sakura speaks again.

"No commitments. Less drama. No strings attached." The urge to laugh at her hypocrite self is strong. She's speaking like a veteran in the field when in fact her V-card is still intact.

"You can ask the guys from the Emperor's Firm you know." Ino suggests.

All the hair from head-to-toe must've stood from her body.

Sai? Nope. You can't trust that poker face of his plus he always calls her ugly so she's probably undesirable. Neji? She'll die first. He's good –looking but also a human ice cube plus he's in a relationship with TenTen so he's off-limits. Sasuke, oh please it's already a no. If Neji is an ice cube then he's a block of ice. It'll be tough to ask her friends that. They'll probably send her to some mental institution.

Sakura is not blind, they're all hot and bishies but who would like to be on the same bed with her? Blame the circumstances for her 0% confidence.

"You're on Lalaland again, Forehead. Why not use another method like adoption or artifi—"

"I have considered that but it's too time consuming and I can't risk my identity. Plus it's expensive. I just bought this condo and my very big flatscreen t.v."

Ino let out a hearty laugh. "I can't believe we're having this conversation, Forehead. Fine, I'll support you on this one. I'll e-mail you the photos of the male candidates I have in mind. Only the best for you, Forehead. I'll make sure your first will be fun."

Insert her pig-like squeal.

Ino's wanted to get her laid but her busy schedule didn't allow her plus she has issues with male population too so her busy schedule was more of like an excuse to lock herself in her office.

She wants to be more than just a lawyer. She wants to belong to the elite members of the Emperor's but that can wait.

After a few more exchange of time and date of the said mission Sakura then killed the conversation.

She hopes, from the bottom of her heart that everything will be well.

After those long sleepless nights, she can finally sleep in peace.

**End of Chapter 1**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that. I'm working on the Chapter 2 now, I promise it'll be longer. Have a nice day everyone.**


	2. Chapter Two:What Could Possibly Go Wrong

**Title:** Accidents Do Happen

**Author:** Nyaaan

**Pairing:** Itachi/Sakura/LovePolygons

**Genres:** Romance/Comedy/Family/Lemon-ish?/SliceofLife

**Note:** Here's the chapter two! Oh yeah! Enjoy reading people. Just let me know what I have to do to improve my writing. Have a wonderful day. Keep smiling.

**Warning: **It gets a tinnie tiny bit Lime-ish here but nothing explicit.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: What Could Possibly Go Wrong?<strong>

After a week:

Sakura is on her way to meet the man.

Not just any man but _the man, _the soon to be father of her baby. Ino sent her an envelope with a dozen of picture in it. She'll just have to choose one to be the donor. It actually scares her now that the moment is finally here.

Sakura is wearing a lacey white dress with a V-neck that's not so revealing and not so saint-like either. Face powder and lip-gloss are the only cosmetic she's wearing and her long pink tresses are splayed behind her back. She usually ties it up on a ponytail but tonight will be an exemption.

Since letting her hair down makes her feel less vulnerable…

_'Stop.'_

Why would she bother to look stunning anyway? They'll only conduct the said '_activity_' under the dim-light or if she's not gutsy enough, they'll do it in the dark.

On the pictures, she picked the blonde-haired guy with a sheepish smile. He sort of reminds her of a certain blonde idiot that is close to her heart.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Not like she has a thing for Naruto but because something familiar would help evaporate the rigidity of the situation.

He looks cute and she likes cute things ... and she feels intimidated by those sexy-as-hell-types so that blonde-dude will do.

She uttered a silent prayer to God that no one will ever find out about this.

Mission accomplish = No more nightmares.

When did that nightmare starts haunting her?

Every last Saturday of the month is the gathering of the Emperor's Firm members at Club Kunoichi.

Yep, it happened on one of that gathering.

All the guys (except Shikamaru because Ino was busy) had a date. And Sakura as the only lone female, is alone. Even the Elite of the Emperor's Firm were there on that rare occasion to celebrate the case they won against a big company. That's probably where her nightmares start haunting her.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

"_Sakura? You're all alone? You can sit with us. We don't mind." The Nara-genius said while patting the seat next to him. Shikamaru is one of the close friends she has on the firm. Maybe it's the fact that she's Ino's best friend that Shikamaru thinks he's compelled to be responsible for whatever might happen to her. _

_Sakura likes him …_

_Except when he's being insensitive … like tonight._

_She's alone, so what? It doesn't bother her one bit._

_All eyes are on here making Sakura fidget on her seat. _

_Okay. Now it bothers her._

_Sai then clears his throat. "When was the last time you're on a date Sakura? You're looking like a hag being all serious and gloomy. How old are you now? Thirty?" _

_Even Neji who's supposed to be silent smirks … not a playful smirk but a degrading one. _

_TenTen on the other hand give Sakura an apologetic smile and a whack on Neji's head. The annoyed Hyuuga just rub his head._

'_Back at ya, Hyuuga.'_

_Not to look pathetic, Sakura decides to laugh it off drinking a few more glass of vodka like its water. Her taste buds mellow with age, vodka doesn't taste that bad anymore. Sakura is on her tenth glass when she heard a loud snicker from the table next to them._

_The happy atmosphere died for a while as all the attention shifted to the table next to them. It's the table where their seniors, the elites are seated._

_The Akatsuki…_

_They have four members on their team:_

_Deidara Ame, Hoshigaki Kisame, Sasori no Akasuna, and Itachi Uchiha. _

_A group with different personalities but they complement each other well. Sakura just wish that their team is like that too. As the elites of the Emperor's Firm she hardly ever sees them but how Sakura idolize them. She worships the ground they walk on, and she's pretty sure the rest of her team feels the same._

_There's not a case they can't handle._

_So dazzling…_

_Sakura mentally wipe her drool._

"_You shouldn't bully a lady like that." The one with a long-blonde hair said while poking the cherry from his drink. He seems interested with his cherry than talking to them._

"_We're just playing around Deidara-san." Sai retorts. Sasuke just 'hn-ed' from his seat._

"_You do know it's insulting, right?" Deidara said, still not looking at them._

_The lively atmosphere is becoming stiff as time pass by. Shikamaru's brows are creased now. _

_Sakura has to do something … she's about to speak when a loud scream from a woman slice the thick awkwardness in the air._

_Deidara blinked owlishly looking at their direction for the first time._

_And the rest seems intrigued._

_It's Sakura's ringtone._

_She let out a nervous laugh, whispered an apology then click the 'answer' button._

_It's from Ino._

_A terrific idea made its way on Sakura's mind._

"_Uh,dear?"_

_All attention is on Sakura now, even the Akatsuki are all-ears trying to pick up some tidbits of her fake conversation…_

"_It's okay? I know you're busy. I understand." She stares at Sai with her victorious grin, flipping her hair on the process. "Yes, uh-huh. Thanks for the present; I'll spend the night there. Okay, see you later. Love ya." She ended her the call with a love-struck sigh. _

_Sasuke and Sai eyed her suspiciously, as the awkward air dissipates._

_Shikaru seems to believe that act and is currently giving her a disapproving stare._

_'If law is not for me, an acting career might work.' Sakura wants to laugh like a demented witch._

"_Sorry about that, he wants me to go home now. Do you mind?." _

_The men shook their heads._

_Shikamaru is the first one to stand, helping her gather her things. Sakura smiled at the guys and their dates as sweetly as she can._

'_Shannaro! Take that everyone. Who's a hag now?' insert victory pose._

_Sakura pass by the table of Akatsuki. She lower her head to bow at them when her vision suddenly became blurry and her body turn out to be unsteady threatening to sway and make her fall face-first on the floor._

'_Too much vodka …'_

_Instead of the hard floor, her upper body collides with the warm broad chest of a certain someone._

_His left arm is snaked around her slim hips to keep her steady._

_ The aromatic scent coming from his suit filled her nostrils... the scent of a man._

_ She leans in closer…savoring the feeling of being hugged. She feels small and protected. It's not that bad huh? Her hand unconsciously tightens around his hips-_

'_I can do this all day.'_

_A pair of inky black eyes meets her sea-foam green ones. _

'_Wait.'_

_Uchiha Itachi?_

_As if burned she pushes him away out of reflex._

_'Inner screams.'_

_Did she just hug Uchiha Itachi?!_

_If Neji is an ice cube, and Sasuke is the block of ice… what's in front of her is an iceberg. _

_Probably the iceberg that sunk Titanic…_

_She muttered a soft apology then run off to God knows where, her heart is still beating super-fast that she has to sit on the nearest bench. Her cheeks flaming red._

'_Hormones.'_

_Sakura starts fanning her face with her hand. She really needs a man._

_**End of Flashback**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>Sakura dial Ino's number.<p>

"Forehead, are you ready? -coughs- Sorry I can't go with you tonight. Shikamaru won't allow me. No worries, I told him we're supposed to go shopping." Ino's voice is weird since she caught a cold.

That's to be expected, Shikamaru is your typical overprotective guy. He may not look like it but he is.

"It's okay Ino-pig. I'll be fine. Get well soon hm? I'm on my way to the hotel now. It's near the Club Kunoichi right?"

"Yeah, listen. Are you really sure about this? You can still decline you know."

Sakura's chest suddenly feels tight. "I'll be fine, Ino. You know me. My mind is all set on this." Sakura smiled.

Is she smiling to reassure her worried friend or to reassure her doubtful self?

"But you know it might not happen by doing it just once, right? It might take numerous tries."

Sakura looks around for some people that might be eavesdropping. "I went to see a doctor this morning; she confirmed that this is the prime time to do it. I'm very much fertile." The last sentence came out as a whisper.

Ino sighed and Sakura is quite sure she heard Ino-pig sniffles. "If it's a boy, he'll be the bff of my son okay? And allow him to court her if it's a girl"

Sakura laughs while wiping a stray tear from her eyes. "Stupid Ino-pig."

"Just claim the room key from the hotel clerk named Ayame. Don't worry, she can be trusted. I wish you luck, Sakura." Sakura then pressed the end button.

"Hotel Himitsu. It's here."

It's a very impressive hotel.

What do you expect from a 5-star hotel anyway? There hotel lobby is crowded. It's weekend and it's near the renowned club so that's to be expected. Youngsters these days, Sakura just shakes her head. Sakura buried her face under her scarf and slowly approach the hotel clerk.

"Good evening. I'm Ayame, how may I help you ma'am?" The hotel clerk is probably the same age as Sakura , she has a long brown hair and a pretty face. Sakura's eyes journeyed down to Ayame's melon-like chest.

'_Life is unfair.'_

"I-I'm Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Ino Yamanaka got me a reservation." Really? She's stuttering like Hinata now.

Ayame's face brighten, she then excuse herself for a moment then back with her is the room key Sakura guessed is the room key for her. She hands it to her with a warm smile.

"Have a wonderful night."

Sakura just replied with an awkward nod and proceed to walk to the elevator.

This is the moment.

It's as if there are a hundred bugs squirming in her tummy. She shouldn't be so stiff, she should act calm. Receiving death threats because of troublesome cases and clients are much scarier than this.

The room key jingles …

'_Room 609. 6__th__ floor huh? I'll be fine. It'll hurt a bit but it'll be all worth it. I practiced moaning too so I'm pretty sure my performance won't be that bad. She's an alpha-female, maybe she'll try the woman on to-'_

Sakura shudders.

Where did all her grace and poise go? She's a lawyer and she's thinking like a pervert… time to reorient her brain.

"TORT, Contracts, Land Property, Equity, Union Law, Human Rights …"

The people from the elevator just stare at her like she's an alien or something.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sakura glowered at the door with a number 609 then back at the room key that she's holding. If it's possible , her heart might burst from too much tension.<p>

She's at the right place, standing at the right door, and the right man will be here a minute from now.

All is well and it WILL end well.

What could possibly go wrong?

Her hands are shaking.

'_Shit. I need to calm down.' _

After a few seconds of gawking and walking around, she finally summoned her strength to face the finally inserts the key to the keyhole, when the door creaked open.

_'He's here? Already? What about the ladies first policy.'_ Sakura's fingers are ice cold. She's scared, her mind is blank but her body is moving to enter the room.

The moment her body entered the room darkness is first thing to greet her.

The shudders when the cold air from the air-conditioning touches her sensitive skin. Her eyes has finally got accustomed to the darkness, the room is spacious and probably classy. The city lights outside the hotel are the only source of illumination so she can't picture out much.

Sakura edge closer to what she thinks is the bed.

A silhouette …

The silhouette looks majestic with the faint light bathing his bare torso. The room is still dim enough to conceal his other features though. Sakura took a brave step forward when …

A bump on the carpet trips her.

A loud 'oomph' followed by a loud groan escape Sakura's mouth.

'_How embarrassing can this get? Thank God for the darkness or my dignity would've been scattered on the ground by now.'_

"You're here."

The silhouette said in a rich, deep voice.

Her ovary trembled.

Somehow, his voice doesn't suit his face. It's not like what she pictured out but who cares. She's going to get laid tonight and it'll be awesome.

"Let's get this over with." is Sakura's short reply.

Her hands are shaking as she slowly unbuttons her coat. She can do it. It'll be over before she knew it. She'll get on that bed, get what she wanted then live a happy life like nothing happened. yep, its that easy.

She took a deep breath as she eradicates her last piece of clothing. She's on her baby suit having an internal battle whether she'll start the activity … or not.

She's really scared.

Scared might be an understatement.

What if she'll regret this? Her parents might rise from the dead if they know what their daughter is up to.

With her heart thumping like crazy, her fingertips finally to touch his bare shoulder.

For a millisecond, she thought she felt a rush of electricity on her palm down to her spine. She got goosebumps! Feeling shy about her bareness she pulled the blanket from the bed to cover herself. The soft fabric feels good on her skin.

The silhouette is just sitting still on the bed but he's reaching out his hand.

_'What? He expects me to initiate it first?'_ Sakura tilts her head as his dark chuckle echoed in the room.

_'I'll take that as a yes.'_

Sakura awkwardly hugs him with her body straddling him. Her forehead resting on his shoulder blades.

'_It's warm.' _and his heartbeat is calming.

Maybe it's okay to forget that mission for a while and let the woman in her be satisfied. For now, she's an attractive woman with a man. Tonight, she wants to be loved even if it's just a union of a body but not of emotions. That clawing emptiness in her heart screams for comfort.

She hugged him tighter, with her chin resting on his shoulder.

She can feel the man stiffen from the hug. Sakura then whispers these words …

"Just do what you want."

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Okay.<p>

Itachi thinks it's weird.

He met this woman at Club Kunoichi. She's a voluptuous pretty red-head and if those seductive stares are right…she wants the some fun.

Fun that only him can provide.

He'll be damned if he let this willing prey to escape. He needs to loosen up; he's not that desperate for a woman's touch though. After all, women can be annoying but tonight, maybe he doesn't mind.

Itachi inwardly smirked devilishly.

This woman is like him, she only wants to have fun and fun will she get.

He's all ready for the woman's surprise. Will she be the S&M type? He's against it since the alpha in him seems to disagree plus it's against the law. The moment the woman entered the room, Itachi's been watching her.

'_Is she playing shy now?' _

Everything is going well since she starts stripping, he squint his eyes to get a glimpse of her face but it's too dark. Her silhouette got a nice figure though.

But what's really odd is that hug.

It's way too solemn that he stiffens and he finally turned to stone when she whispered those words. Her voice has a hint of uncertainty and fear evident in her voice. This woman is intriguing.

The woman seems to be deep in thoughts ...

Itachi decides to break the silence.

"Well?"

Confusion seems to settles over her feature as her reply is, "Well what?"

"Did you have a nice trip?" Itachi smirks. "You were miles away."

He heard her gasp.

"Sorry? What we're you saying?"

_'Mhm. Definitely interesting.'_

"What's your name?" he manages to ask.

"You don't have to know, just -" is the woman's reply.

"Just what?" if that's what she's playing then the game is on.

The blanket she's wearing slipped from her shoulder exposing her breast and now it's pressed against his chest.

'_Did it shrink? It seems smaller than before.'_

"I want you." She whispered.

That settles it.

With a swift move he grabbed the blanket away from her, crouching down as he tries to catch a glimpse of her face. His penetrating eyes lock onto hers and he cocks his head to the side trying to find out if she's really the girl she met on the club or this woman got an alter-ego or something. All he saw is that long hair splayed like a halo on the white bed sheet.

He almost cursed, he can't see much in the dark.

"I want to see you."

Itachi is about to get up when her small hands stops him. Itachi stares at her figure as she shook her head.

"What kind of games are you playing ,young lady?" he asked with a slight annoyance lingering in his voice. His face nearing hers as his hands are locked tighter around her wrists.

"Games you say?" he can picture her smirking. "Just hurry up and do what you have to do."

"So that means … you want to have sex till morning?" he asked, while leaving nipping little marks on her throat and boy, did she just giggle?

Someone is being ticklish.

She's wriggling too much that he needs to trap him in his arms. Itachi moves his arm to her hips to steady her. God, she seems so small under him and she smelled so good like peaches and cream. Her hand touches his cheek then her thumb found his lips. A soft kiss is planted on his slightly parted mouth.

Itachi was taken aback.

She just kissed him.

Itachi never kisses women. It's an absolute no-no between it's one of the red alerts between one-night stands and screwing. A woman tends to get the wrong idea when there's a kiss involve. It always ends with, 'Isn't it amazing?', 'We should do this more often.' or 'What do you think of me?' and how can he forget his personal favorite?

'I wonder what our babies would look like?'

It's annoying, commitments and family is the last thing he wants for now.

But with those sweet lips that are as good as her scent … again… he'll gladly make an exception.

He just found himself responding to the kiss.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"You're a virgin?!" the man asked while Sakura tense beneath him.<p>

Why is he so shock about that fact? She came here to finally let go of her V-card and he's stopping half-way?!

Nay. No. Nu-uh. No. No. No.

It took her a lot to be here and it will end because of the stupid V-card? Hell no!

"Go on." It came out as sort of a moan.

He run his thumb across the edge of her breast.

"I wouldn't say it like that." his amused tone is evident. "Say please."

How can she say no to the owner of that piercing dark eyes?

Come fire or high waters! She'll have that baby!

'Shannaro!'

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Itachi stared at her eyes. At least he knows where her eyes are.<p>

"Are you sure about this? It will hurt that's for sure." Itachi is hesitant whether to continue this or not. He had never had a virgin in his bed before but he knew it would hurt…

And he doesn't want to hurt her.

He's aroused alright! But he knows the law way too much and he'll probably get charge of rape for what he's doing. He doesn't want to hurt her and he has no intention of stopping this so soon.

"I can handle it. Trust me." At least she sound surer and rooted now.

He pulled her face close to his.

Bare skin against bare skin. She captured his lips for a hot passionate kiss.

"I'll take that as a yes."

A jolt of sexual electricity zipped through his body.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>It's already two in the morning. Sakura is trying to regain her breathing.<p>

It was good. Oh so good.

She'll never forget this night but everything has to end.

She slowly moves to stand up and gather her clothes. She has to leave immediately before he wakes up. It'll be awkward to stay on that bed when it's only for business.

"Where are you going?" a deep voice said softly, grabbing her hand.

"I have to go now." is Sakura's short reply. She tries to take a step forward but failed miserably.

Her legs are trembling. Her legs finally betrayed her when he swooped down to carry her back to their bed.

'_Facepalms … that's supposed to be an epic exit!'_

She's still sore and he wouldn't let her go. Things are getting troublesome.

Being emotionally attached is the last thing she wants to happen but that can wait. She can't march around the city walking like a newborn horse.

"Guess I'll stay here for a while." She can picture him smiling in the dark.

Both of them succumbed to the undeniable desire they have for each other.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sakura woke up with her skin basking on the soft sunlight.<p>

_'Hello Sunday, sorry but I want to sleep more.'_

Sakura smiled sleepily hugging the pillow – the big-warm-thing-that-is-too-hard-to-be-a-pillow. Scanning the area, she found herself in an unknown territory.

Since when did her room had a fancy chandelier?

Sakura yawns while scratching her messy hair.

Smiling faintly, she remembered what happened last night. It was wonderful, and even though he's a pro he was gentle.

It was all worth it.

She rolled to his side slowly, not wanting to wake him up. He must be tired from all that ... yeah that.

He wants to see the face of her baby's father in person; he looks cute in the photos so she wonders what he looks like in person. Just a peek. A tinie tiny peek.

'_A sneak peek before I go. Tehee ~'_

Nothing prepared her from what's coming though.

Instead of blonde-hair, long black-hair greeted her. The cheerful face that she's expecting is replaced by a sleeping dark prince, and that dark prince... mind you, is starting to look really familiar the more she stares at it.

She didn't know whether to scream or faint out of surprise. Maybe the Earth ending today is a wonderful thing too.

Uchiha Itachi, with nothing but the black blanket to cover his nakedness is currently cuddling her.

Cuddling.

Her.

On the bed.

And his left hand is on her hips.

Uchiha Itachi...

He's sleeping on the same bed with Uchiha Itachi.

Sasuke's older brother, a senior from her work place. He just had a one-night-stand with Itachi Uchiha.

What's effin' wrong with you world?!

_'Le flips the table.'_

Aw shit, it really happened right?

Like, for real?

'_Calm down my dear self, it'll be fine. Just look for a time machine and everything will be alright.'_

And where the hell would she look for that thing?!

It's all a dream right? Uchiha Itachi would not become the father of her child, would he?

'_Did he know it was me?'_

She doubts it. It was too dark, and she didn't even fucking recognize him!

What could possibly go wrong?

This is all wrong.

Sakura is going crazy. If she gets pregnant this will be a big mess.

Sakura's eyes narrowed.

"Ino-pig."

She tried to move away from him but he only held her closer positioning his head between the valley of her breast. A man with a messy hair has never look this good.

Her ovary just explode.

She stayed still for a while then carefully extract herself away from the sleeping Uchiha. Once she's done, she gathered all of her clothes off the floor as fast and silent as she can. Not minding if her coat is buttoned the wrong way and without her bra.

She can't find it anywhere.

She finally left the room with a WTF-just-happened-look-on-her-face. She's on her way to the exit door when a panting Ayame greet her.

"Ma'am, I apologize. I think I gave you the wrong room key last night."

_'Kill me now.'_

.

.

.

End of Chapter 2

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you enjoyed that people. Any suggestions and comments will be greatly appreciated. Have a wonderful day.


	3. Chapter Three: Strawberries

**Title:** Accidents Do Happen

**Author:** Nyaaan

**Pairing:** Itachi/Sakura/LovePolygons

**Genres:** Romance/Comedy/Family/Lemon-ish?/SliceofLife/Drama

**Note:** We're down to Chapter 3 and I forgot the disclaimer! Omo~! XD Silly me. Anyway, here's the Chapter 3. From now on, I'll be busy since its exam week but I'll update as soon as it's over. Your precious reviews really made this Author-san here very happy. Keep reading and fall in love! *wink wink*

**Disclaimers: **I own Naruto… What? I don't? *sigh* Fine. I want to make Itachi mine though. Notice me Itachi-senpai~ :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Strawberries<strong>

Itachi is not a morning person and he hates mornings.

Mornings demand too much, and he plans to sleep the whole day. He's positive there are tons of e-mails and piles of paperwork by now. But he's only a human and rest is necessary. Managing the Uchiha Empire while being a lawyer is not an easy job, and he's having way too much hair-fall from stress these days.

'_Should I change my brand of shampoo?' _Is what's going on in his mind.

Why is he a lawyer when he's already an heir?

…Because it's fun.

Don't get him wrong, he take justice seriously. The thrill he feels whenever he's in that courtroom is his entertainment and his uncle, Madara Uchiha is happy enough to have him there. Madara Uchiha owns the Emperor's Firm, and the lawyers there are his tools of changing the world.

Yeah, shit like that.

Itachi spends most of his time in his office but whenever there's a case he wants to handle, he ditches his company.

Why?

…Because it's fun.

That's not Fugaku's idea of fun though so he'll certainly talk him out of that matter … again. It's not like he's being too laid-back. Whenever he's out, someone trusted by him takes over.

He moves his arm hand to reach out to the woman next to him …

'_Empty.'_

That's to be expected, it's a one-night stand.

But she's a virgin! Well, was.

Despite the risk of sounding lewd, she was his first virgin.

And something in him is really pleased he's her first. He had sex before, but he must admit that's one of the best. It felt right. Her scent is intoxicating and he just can't get enough of her. And Itachi find it strange, since he doesn't fanboy over a woman … specially one-night stands like her.

It was a meaningful one-night stand though.

Speaking of _her_…

He recalled giving her his number. Maybe a 'thank you for last night' message would be there.

Wrapping the blanket around his hips he starts looking for his coat on the floor. Once he found it, the phone is not there.

Scanning the floor for his phone's whereabouts he finally found it, under a weird-looking object.

'_A bra?' _Itachi's pleased chuckle filled the room. When will she stop being interesting?

He starts browsing the messages from his phone. There's an unread message from an unknown number. But what he read entirely wiped the smile off his face.

**Message:** Where were u last night? Ur door was locked so I had to go have fun somewhere else. We can do it tonight though, can't wait. ;)

A blink…

Followed by a facepalm.

What.

The.

Fuck?

It did cross his mind that she's probably the wrong woman but …

There's no buts! How could he mistake her for some bimbo? She's way too naïve for someone that treats a club as her second home. That shaking hands carressing his back. That fragile body and her voice, is just music to his ears …

Itachi run his finger through his hair out of frustration.

He never sleeps with virgins.

That was one of his top rules. He doesn't kiss or cuddle after sex too. That was too much intimacy and sent the wrong messages. The few times he made the mistake, he got slapped when he's about to leave. And when he state the fact that things will never be more than that some dramatic speeches are thrown at that made him cringe.

"What's done is done." He muttered while examining the bra.

It's smaller than he thought. A-cup and it has strawberry prints on it. Hopefully he didn't do it with a minor but just with a mysterious woman who has a strange strawberry fetish. Like come on, who'd wear something like that?

It's not exactly the most seductive print.

How dare a virgin like her leave unceremoniously like that? He'll find her. He doesn't know what he'll say or do when he finds her but … at least that nagging curiosity will be sated.

A few minutes after that, Itachi is enjoying a hot shower. He's busy scrubbing his body when he realized that crucial mistake he did last night…

More like what he did not do actually.

The fucking box of condoms is on the bathroom sink, forgotten since last night.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sakura's been crying for hours now. Ino is watching her pitifully, coaxing her to stop crying and that everything will be fine.<p>

_'Poor Forehead, she must be thinking how life would be laughing at her now.'_

"Uchiha Itachi ain't that bad as your first time, Forehead. Who cares if it's not Keiji?" Keiji is the name of the blondie. "You can try again, you'll have your baby don't worry. If I'm single, I'd love to have that Uchiha for a night too. Think of it as a blessing in disguise." Ino giggled.

Sakura glared at Ino. "You don't get it do you?" sniff.

"I don't get what?"

"He came inside me." Sakura said as quietly as possible.

Ino's amusement vanished.

"He what?! You mean—oh my God!" Ino can't help but scream. So that's what her best friend is crying about. She thought she's been grieving about her gone astray virginity but apparently she's wrong, very wrong.

"He came inside you when you're very very much fertile? And it's the fault of the wrong room key? I should've entrusted that job to someone less … careless."

"You should have! For all we know, his little swimmers finally found its way right to my – egg!" Sakura wept dramatically. She wants a baby alright! But she wants it less complicated, and not like this.

The way Sakura said it is funnier that hell but Ino swallowed back her laughter. Her Forehead is not one to mess with in this situation. She looks pitiful, really.

Ino observed the crying Sakura.

Sakura is beautiful in the girl-next-door kind of way.

And what she means by that description is in Ino's mind she'll always be that 6-year-old cutie who played with her in the park. Only, when you catch up with her 20 years later, she's still a cutie. She got that exotic pink hair, sea-foam green eyes, flawless skin and a petite figure. She's not a bombshell or an exotic beauty but she's so damned lovable and pretty that Ino can spend her days squeezing her cheeks. Her trains of thought are cut off when Sakura spoke.

"I did like him before but, just look at him. Uchiha Itachi and me are like the dog and poop."

"And he's the poop?" Ino guessed.

"I am the poop!" Sakura pouts. At least she's not crying anymore.

"It's not nice to call yourself a poop, Forehead."

This is what she likes about Sakura, she's unaware of her charms. And some guys are just so blind to notice that. Behind that thick glasses and underneath that ancient-like clothes is a diamond. Ino should feel sorry for her bestfriend's dilemma …

But somehow, Ino is laughing victoriously inside.

Things happen for a reason, right?

.

.

.

**End of Chapter 3**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry… that was short right? I need to face my project for now but just have to post that. :D Thank for the wonderful reviews…

**Sakura Hatsu:** Accidents do happen and let's see if Sakura will have that said baby. :D

**Dear U. x .U:** Your review was touching lol *thumbs up* . I'll do my best. ^^

**Consuelo:** The very first comment was from you. Thank you.

Keep on reading people. Author-san is happy.


	4. Chapter Four: Mood Swings and Cravings

**Title:** Accidents Do Happen

**Author:** Nyaaan

**Pairing:** Itachi/Sakura/LovePolygons

**Genres:** Romance/Comedy/Family/Lemon-ish?/SliceofLife/Drama

**Note:** Well, exams can wait. Must. Post. This. Heee ~ How are you guys? Chapter 4 is here! Oh yeah! I won't disturb you anymore—oh wait but before that, I just want you to know that Author-san here is not that fluent with English (English is not my first language) so if you spot some wrong grammars there just let me know. That would be all people. Ciao.

**Disclaimers:**I own Naruto… What? I don't? *sigh* Fine. I want to make Itachi mine though. Notice me Itachi-senpai~ :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: Mood Swings<strong>

Sakura barely avoided tripping over her giant teddy bear as she got out of bed in the morning. In addition to everything else, it seemed she'd acquired a part-time pet.

Yep.

That part-time pet is a sleek black cat with eerie yellowish eyes. The cat suddenly appeared three nights ago and she's taking care of it. She's not really a cat-person but that's what solitary life will give you.

Love for animals.

It always disappears during the day but it always return at night time. How and where it got in is a mystery, she should check her apartment if it's safe.

She'd fallen asleep last night counting and recounting the days since her last period. It's been two weeks since_ it_ happened and her three-week' sick leave is almost over. She's worried, scared. Her period is already a week overdue. The pregnancy kits Ino brought her are still on her table … untouched.

Her body seems fine, like always.

She "should" be safe, but "should" was far from a guarantee. For all she knew, she could right now be incubating the first grandchild of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha. She feels strange and giddy for some strange reasons she can't name.

Is she happy that she finally got what she wanted?

She's happy alright. She wanted it right? But the fact that Uchiha Itachi, his best friend's brother would be the father is just … awkward, scary, daunting, blood-curling and more. So if she's indeed pregnant … if that happened …well …

She'll cross the bridge when she gets there.

Sakura was about to head on the bathroom when she heard a loud crash in the kitchen area. She thought maybe she's just hearing things but she heard a loud crash again.

Is someone invading her apartment?

'_Thief?'_

Sakura grabbed the nearest means of self-defense in the room.

An umbrella.

She treads softly to the direction of the kitchen, as quite as a mouse, not making any noise. As she's getting close she can hear people chatting - more like whispering.

'_Three? No. Two.'_ She deduced.

She's not going down without a fight. She didn't learn aikido and judo for nothing. What's with the umbrella? Her fist is too lethal, umbrella would minimize the damage. Armed with a pointed-umbrella she screamed, from the top of her lungs…

"Freeze!"

Instead of some suspicious looking people, she found a blonde-guy choking from his cup of noodles and a dark-haired guy holding a frying pan and staring back at her with a bored look on his face.

"Naruto! Sasuke-kun?" she finally let go of the umbrella with a relieved sigh. "What are you doing here – stop eating my cup noodles Naruto! Spit it out!" Naruto just give her a toothy-grin.

"You were prepared to defend yourself with that?" Sasuke asked.

"What's wrong with an umbrella?" poking the umbrella with her foot. "We ninjas have to use whatever's on hand." Sakura replied knowingly while adjusting her glasses.

"Ninja my ass."

"Ass? Seriously Uchiha? You could've used 'butt'. Ass is way too crude… and never ever use the word 'ninja' and 'ass' in one sentence." She always addresses him using his last name whenever she's upset or just plain annoyed.

Sasuke just 'hn-ed' which she translates as 'whatever.'

"Pfft. Says the one who curse like a sailor when drunk." Naruto sniggers.

He remembered the time after his wedding with Hinata when Sakura drunk herself to madness saying stuffs like she'll be alone now since Sasuke's an ass and he finally got some balls to get married. That and many more colorful words…

Oh those happy times.

"Remind me why both of you are here again?" Her glance shifts from the blonde's noodles-stuffed-face to her messy kitchen.

"Why is my kitchen a mess?!" Flours and eggshells are all over the table, spilled-milk flowing from the table down to the floor and other black unidentified objects on the sink.

And is that a pancake on her ceiling?

Sakura glared daggers at a certain blonde idiot. She's super certain who's at fault here.

"It's not me, Sakura-chan! I swear! It's Sasuke err—making something for breakfast."

"Both of you …give me back my spare keys. Sakura mutters in a low voice. Naruto was about to speak more nonsense when Sakura once again glared at him. It is the silent way of saying 'I'll-castrate-you-if-you-speak-more' and judging from Naruto's facial expression she's pretty sure she passed the message clearly.

"But Sakura-chan…" Naruto said in a slightly whiny voice that's slowly getting in her nerves." you said you don't mind us crashing here if we like."

"I told you not to let Sasuke-kun 10-meter-radius near my kitchen!" She roared. Sasuke doesn't seem to care; he's still trying to flip the burnt pancakes that are sticking like glue on the pan.

Sakura swing the cabinet's door open. "How many cup noodles did you eat?!" Her face is getting red now.

'_Oh boy, she's really mad now.' _Naruto squirm on his seat looking grim.

He's just hungry that's all and after his business trip from England he book the very first plane to Japan since a certain _someone _assumed that maybe someone killed their friend in her apartment since she won't answer his calls. And that _someone_—

…is currently flipping pancakes at a time of crisis.

"Oh God, I hate myself for giving you the spare keys, and I hate both of you!"

That caught Sasuke's attention.

What is she so mad about? She should be flattered, it's not every day he'll cook someone a pancake. She should feel special. She should be flowers and sparkles but as Sasuke sees it she's doing some kind of a weird demon dance as she walks around the room…

Flapping her elbows.

Stomping her foot.

And swearing like a boss.

After a moment of pondering, Sasuke finally spoke. "Is it the time of the month?"

Naruto angrily mouthed "Do you want to die?!" while Sakura finally stops moving and seems frozen solid on the ground. If it is a silence before an explosion or what, he silently hopes their face will still be recognizable after whatever Sakura will do to them.

Sakura is shaking…

'_This is it. I hope Hinata still finds me desirable after this.'_

To their surprise, the loud wail of their female best friend proved them wrong.

"O-Oi, I'm just kidding." Sasuke mutters helplessly looking slightly uncomfortable.

"If it's the kitchen, we'll clean it for you. Hell, we'll clean the whole house right, Sasuke?" Naruto who's a lot taller than Sakura pats her shoulder reassuringly.

The lesson he learned the hard way today? One: Never ever trust Sasuke Uchiha when he says he wants to surprise someone with a breakfast in bed.

"Clean it yourself, dobe."

And Two: Don't expect him to clean.

Sakura inhaled blinking the tears away. "I want my period now!"

"Ask something attainable. If it's meant for you it'll come at the right time."

"Teme, that's why I told you stop reading shoujo manga.. You're already weird enough." Naruto garbled. Yeah. A lame action he ended up doing in order to understand the female population more.

"I'm scared, what if I'm pregnant?" Fresh tears flow from Sakura's eyes. "That's why I want my peri -"

"What did you just say?" The two males shouted at the same time.

"Oh God."

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Try this one next." Naruto said while pounding the bathroom door.<p>

"Just leave me alone already! I can do this." Sakura yelled.

"It says in the instruction…" reading the PT kit manual. " 'Taking a home pregnancy can be a nerve-wracking experience, particularly when you're anxiously hoping for one result or the other. Take the test privately and give yourself as much time as you need, or have your partner or a close friend stand outside the bathroom door to talk you –'"

"Shut up Naruto, you're annoying." Sasuke is clearly annoyed. Annoyed is probably the greatest understatement for his mood today. He's incredibly pissed.

One, she's suddenly pregnant…

Two, she doesn't know who's the father since she's too drunk to remember.

Like seriously, everything is so wrong!

Naruto nervously watch Sasuke. He's currently staring at the PT kits like it's the most hideous thing in the world wearing that face akin to a yokai.

Even he can't believe something like this happened to their Sakura-chan. After Sakura break the news about her pregnancy, Sasuke and him decided they need to smoke at least one stick of cigarette.

That's a lot to process.

Sasuke immediately masked his displeasure and went outside to probably vent his anger while Naruto being the good friend cheers her up. They came because they're worried that she's sick , turned out they have to worry about something more than that.

"Teme, stop venting your anger on those PT kits…It's just an object, it won't fight back."

"I'm not angry."

"You're not fooling me."

"She's hiding something. She tends to twiddle her thumbs when she lies." Sasuke said a matter-of-factly.

"What do you mean? She's not pregnant?" Naruto asked.

"Nope, she's very pregnant. That twentieth kit and the rest of it said so. I think she knows who the father is but she's keeping us from knowing."

"Why would she do that?" He can't believe Sakura-chan would keep something like that a secret. They're friends right? That's depressing that she doesn't trust them enough.

"Why? Let me ask you. If you know the identity of that bastard who got her pregnant, what would you do?"

"I'll beat him up of course, since it's illegal to kill someone. I'll just beat him half to death."

"Exactly why she won't tell us, she's protecting him." Sasuke grumble in a sinister way. He didn't become a lawyer for nothing. He'll make that son-of-a-bitch regret he was born. He'll make sure of it.

He'll find him.

No one touches his best friend without paying the price.

An arm or two will do.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry but the clerk that used to work here resigned last week."<p>

"Can I at least know where she lives or how I can contact her?"

"I'm sorry sir but we don't reveal such information to just anyone."

Itachi's not in a good mood today. Another dead end. The nagging curiosity in his mind won't stop. He needs answers but it seems he needs to do more than what he's doing.

One of the things he hates is unanswered questions. This day sucks.

"Itachi, did you lost something here?' A red-haired man asked.

"Yeah, and I want it back."

"Interesting. It must've cost a lot for you to be on hunting mode."

"You have no idea." Itachi mysteriously replied.

A funny growling noise was heard. Itachi tilts his head to gaze at Sasori who seems unperturbed even when another growl erupted from his stomach.

"You're hungry."

Sasori just nod.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"What would be nice? Hm. Tempura? Sashimi? Ah! Sushi is nice. Oh? They have lobsters and crabs too. Let's have that." Naruto blabbered. Sasuke seems calm now and Sakura seems down but it seems she finally embraced the fact that she's pregnant.<p>

Naruto might not want to admit it but he's a little happy that he'll be an uncle soon. Not that he'll say it out loud. But he really is happy.

He hopes the baby won't have her temper...

...or her forehead.

Naruto lets out a loud cackle.

"What's so funny Naruto?" Sakura asked while her eyes didn't stray from the menu.

"Just thinking how you'll start having cravings and mood swings from now on."

Cravings?

So maybe that's why she wanted to eat variety of foods these days. She still can't believe she's pregnant but somehow it doesn't seem so bad now that they know. She's glad that Naruto became supportive. She expected him to react more intensely but it seems – her gaze shifted to the still sulking Uchiha.

It seems she got it all wrong.

A grand platter of crabs and lobsters is served up on their table.

Weird.

She loves seafoods but it seems she's not in the mood to eat those at the moment.

"I don't like it."

"What?" Sasuke can't believe what he's hearing. The person who loves crabs more than anything in this world is declining the delicacy.

"It's annoying. I don't like it." Sakura feels kind of sick at the moment. The smell of spices is bothering her.

"But teme already paid for it. It'd be a waste if you don't eat it Sakura-chan."

"It's one of the most annoying thing ever. You have to break the shells just to eat the meat and it's really troublesome. They should've made the shells edible. How come they didn't do anything about those shells during the course of evolution? It's stupid. They're stupid." Sakura is poking the crabs with a disgusted-look on her face.

Sasuke and Naruto is speechless.

Did she just declare her hatred for crabs?

Sasuke did read that cravings start at the earliest stage of pregnancy but witnessing something like this is just … he doesn't know what to say.

"They don't undergo evolution under the sea just for the sake of your stomach, you stupid glutton. So shut up and eat it already."

"I told you, I don't want it." She's scowling now.

Will she be like this from now on? A walking and talking abnormality?

He somehow understands now, why some men are afraid of marriages and with all his patience, Sasuke puffs out loudly. "What do you want then?"

"A happy meal. I saw that penguin freebie, I want it." Sakura answered while beaming.

Flicking his credit card across the table Sasuke stares at Naruto with a tired expression on his face. "Dobe, buy her a happy meal."

"Me? Why me?"

"Because you're the good Uncle, so do your job."

Naruto seems satisfied with that. He grabs the card while whistling as he's on his way to Mcdonalds.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry sir, but it's the only penguin freebie left."<p>

"I'll take it." Naruto yelled while jumping up and down. The fast-food crew giggled at Naruto's cuteness.

"No, I got here first. I'll be the one taking it." Sasori is not your happy camper. He finally found Pogo, the last penguin to complete the set and here's some idiot interfering with his victory.

Heads will roll.

"I'll double the payment Miss, just hand me that penguin." Naruto is arguing desperately. He'll have it no matter what because he's a good uncle and a good best friend. He'll triple the payment if he has to.

"But sir –"

"I can sue you for not following the first come, first serve policy. I'm pretty serious here." Sasori said waving his license on the already scared fast-food crew. That should work. That's how serious he is with his Pogo. It's a limited edition and probably the last product he can find.

Take that blondie.

"Please Miss, just give it to me. I'm giving it to my nephew! Her mom will castrate me with a dull spoon if I can't have it." Imagining the face of Sasuke is not helping too. And he's not really lying; he'll be an uncle soon right? And a nephew would be cool.

'_Anything for you nephew.'_

"Since when did you have a nephew, Naruto?" A familiar voice asked behind him.

Naruto turn around to see a confused- looking Itachi.

.

.

.

**End of Chapter 4**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm working on the Chapter 5 now. Hopefully I can update it this week. It's long so it'll be worth the wait.**

**Special Thanks to: Dear U. x .U, silverwolfigther00, Consuelo, Paradise Kiss, Sakura Hatsu..**

**Thanks for the support guys. You have my since thanks for reviewing. Love ya! Keep supporting this story. ^^**


	5. Chapter Five: Bribes

**Title:** Accidents Do Happen

**Author:** Nyaaan

**Pairing:** Itachi/Sakura/LovePolygons

**Genres:** Romance/Comedy/Family/Lemon-ish?/SliceofLife

**Note:** Author-san is pretty down lately so I decided to distract myself and update a chapter. I'll be happy, you'll be happy everyone will be happy. Yay ~ here is the Chapter 5. Thank you for the wonderful reviews minna-san. It did cheer me up. Anyway, life goes on … and on and on and on. :D

**Warning: **Some of it is a series of flashbacks to answer some of your questions.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: Bribes<strong>

_A few years back:_

_A six-year old Sakura is sitting on one of the swings in the park. She's waiting for Sasuke and Naruto to come. She's kicking the pebbles that are on the ground to ease her boredom. They're supposed to be here by now._

_'They sure are late.'_

_Footsteps…_

_'Finally...'_

_She's expecting to see Naruto's spiky blonde hair or Sasuke's black chicken-butt hairstyle but instead of those its Itachi Uchiha that appeared. He's carrying a book with him, his dark orbs staring at Sakura. Sakura tilts her head. Itachi interpret it as 'do-you-need-something-look?'_

_Itachi is somewhat tall for a nine-year old so he's towering over Sakura. _

_So this is her huh? _

_The only female friend of his little brother. _

'_What's the name of this squirt again?'_

_She sure looks odd._

_She's got that glasses that is too big for her face, her forehead is huge too and her hair is pink. It's his first time seeing her up-close since he tends to stay in his room to study whenever she and that Naruto-kid invades their home._

_Pink._

_The same kind of pink he saw on the flamingo statues that are on his mother's garden. Sasuke caught a cold so he's there on his behalf. _

_Weird._

_The blonde kid that sticks to her like a shadow is not on sight. So it'll be that kid and him. The trio promised each other to go to the cherry blossom festival but since Sasuke can't make it, his mother asked him to go. He hates festivals but what really ruins his mood is that: _

…_He has to wake up at an ungodly hour of seven in the morning just to escort a strange-looking kid._

"_I know you. You're Sasuke-kun's onii-chan!" she beamed. "Where's Sasuke?"_

"_He can't come today."_

_An instant disappointed expression ruins her joyful face. "Is that so?"_

"_But since I'm here, I can accompany you." He offered._

_Sakura's face brightens up. "Really?! You'll do that? Thank you, Sasuke-kun's onii-chan."_

"_I have a name you know."_

_Her brows creased a bit. She's sure he heard his name before. What was it again? She can't remember but it certainly has a "chi" in it._

_Think. Think. Think._

_Ah!_

"_*Butachi?"_

_(*Buta – in Japanese, it means pig.)_

"_Who's 'Butachi'?" _

"_That's your name right?" Sakura said while getting off the swing._

_A blank stare... _

_He doesn't like this kid. Maybe it's a petty reason but fist impressions have a strong effect on him after all. He takes pride in his name and she just ruined it by adding pig._

"_It's Itachi. I-ta-chi. If you can't remember, at least be honest about it. Don't name people base on your perceptions, kid." _

_Itachi can't wait for this day to be over._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>The pinkette and the blonde is in their house again. He's about to U-turn back to his room when the pinkette spotted him.<em>

"_Oh. Itachi-san!"_

_He ignored her._

"_You should join us. We're having fun coloring the coloring book Mikoto-san bought us."_

'_Do not make an eye-contact.'_

"_What's your favorite color?"_

_Another silence._

"_What do you eat?" little Sakura asked._

'_Seriously?'_

"_Food." Itachi finally spoke._

"_Really? Cool. Me too. I eat food everyday!" Sakura replied in a chirping manner._

'_Are they really having this senseless conversation?'._

"_Are you really a male?" _

"_That's a silly question." Meanwhile an inner battle is taking place in Itachi's mind. He wants to squish that plump face of hers and make her cry._

"_You're too pretty to be a guy. Ah—" _

"_What?"_

_She gives him a stare similar to sympathy and shock. _

"_Are you a homo?"_

'_Something in him snapped.'_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>"<em>Sakura?"<em>

_Sakura's face is red as tomato. She faces Sasuke. She put a letter on his locker asking him to meet her in the clinic. It's lunch time so the room is vacated, a perfect time for her plans to commence._

"_S-Sasuke-kun, I like you." Sakura is gripping the hem of her uniform tightly. Today is her twelfth birthday and she finally gathered enough courage to confess. She's blushing so much and her heart won't calm down._

'_This is it. I've said it.'_

_She starts twiidling her thumbs. What will happen now?_

"_Sakura…" _

"_Yes?"_

_The Uchiha smirked. "You think I'd fall for that? I know its April Fools today." he flicks her forehead while chuckling then turns his back from her. _

'_What?'_

_Did she just confess at a wrong time? How idiotic can that get?_

_Smile is her automatic response._

_Sakura laughing awkwardly while waving her arms. "Ha-ha, Of course it is. April Fools!" she swallowed the lump in her throat making sure her voice is not wavering. "I'll come up with something convincing next year." Who would have thought smiling can be this painful?_

"_Thank you." she heard him utter that before he walks away and disappeared from sight._

_Sakura's eyes widen, there's more to that words._

_Wow._

_So he does realize that confession was real._

_The room suddenly feels small of a sudden. She finds it hard to breathe, with tears threatening to fall from her eyes. At least that kind of rejection is not humiliating but the effort of Sasuke brush it off to save their friendship hurts. _

_Tears began to flow despite her smile, a soft sob found its way to her being. Such kindness … it hurts. She removes her glasses to wipe it away; she's on the process of calming her emotions when she heard the bed creak._

'_What? Someone is here?! Nooooo! The clinic is supposed to be empty during lunch time.'_

_Behind the white curtain is no other than…_

_Drumrolls._

_Uchiha Itachi._

"_He rejected you huh?"_

_Whoosh._

_An arrow right in the feels._

"_S-So what?" she spat._

_He can laugh all he wants. After all she got this feeling Itachi is not fond her from the start. She glares towards his direction but to her surprise he's not there anymore but is now standing close to her. _

_To the point her forehead bumped on his chest._

_Either her forehead is too huge or he's just close. Sakura ordered herself not to meet his eyes, she's pretty sure he's ready to mock her now. She just stared at the buttons of his uniform._

…_because buttons are interesting when you're facing this kind of situation._

"_You did good hanging in there."_

_Sakura remained silent for an unnaturally long period_ _of time._

'_Eh?'_

' _EEEEH?!'_

_She meets his eyes with a wtf-look obvious on her face. Sincerity is there._

"_What? You're trying to cheer me up now? I'm okay!" _

"…"

_Itachi fell silent, staring sharply at the pinkette's tear-stained face before releasing a soft sigh, questioning, "…Then_ _why…are you crying?"_

_Despite her resolve, fresh tears are streaming down in rivulets over her pale skin and dropping with a__plip plop__down onto the floor and even Itachi's shoes. Her expression melting into one of shock, Sakura breathed…_

"_W-What?" She hastily rubbed at her face with the back of her hand, an action Itachi consider as very defensive. "Are you blind?I'm not crying!" she angrily declared while stomping on his foot over and over and over again._

_Itachi just stared at her with a calm look on his face._

'_Sayonarra, my foot.'_

_Here he is trying to do something good for this world and what happened? He became a tool of relieving her stress. And, did he just hear something crack? His foot hurts, how can someone so small stomp like a hippo?_

_Great…_

_She'll pulverize his foot if this goes on._

"_It takes strength to smile when the person you treasure in this world turn down your declaration of love. You'll cry a lot, be in pain a lot but one day, you'll get over it and you can smile again."_

_A gentle poke on her forehead left Sakura marveling in genuine confusion._

"_I mean it. I think you did a good job there."_

_Itachi did his best to filter his words as much as he can. He doesn't want another assault, his foot had enough for today. Somehow, he doesn't like her crying face_

"_You can cry here till you're fine." Itachi said while spreading his arms wide open. _

'_This is probably enough compensation for those years of bullying her.'_

_His words found its way to the chink in her armor, shattering her defenses. New waves of tears appeared as Sakura let out a heart-wrenching cry tugging on Itachi's shirt for support. _

_That day, Sakura broke her heart for the first time._

_The moment she finally calmed down she gaze up to utter a simple 'thank you.'_

_His face is priceless._

_Once is enough to realize hugging is a no-go because when they parted from that said hug…_

_He looked at her like she ran over his dog or something._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>"<em>I saw what you did there, Itachi." Kisame grins with a teasing tone.<em>

"_I don't know what you're talking about." He looks away._

"_Come on Itachi. We're really close yet you're keeping things from me." Kisame feigned a disappointed face._

"_Close? Do you know how close we are? If I have a friend and that friend of mine has a pet dog and that pet dog has a pet … and the pet of the pet dog has a pet, then that's it. That's how close we are."_

"_You're really an expert at offending people, buddy." Kisame frowned._

"_I'll take that as a compliment." Itachi replied with a smirk._

"_So… what's with you and that cute girl?"_

"_She was crying."_

"_Who's crying?" Deidara's head peered from the window._

"_It's Miss None-of-your-business." Kisame guffawed. "I saw our Itachi here hugging a girl. A girl!" _

"_Woah. Woah. Seriously? My, my our Itachi-chan's springtime of romance finally appeared." Deidara seems happy with the news._

_Somehow, this conversation is making Itachi's head ache._

"_It was a one-sided hug, okay? I'm just doing the right thing."_

"_Hugging her must be the rightest thing then?" Kisame is sounding more and more like a shipper now._

"_Do you like her?" _

_Silence._

"_No."_

"_You hesitated!" Kisame and Deidara chorused._

_Itachi just shrugs his shoulder._

_The two male keeps on staring at him._

"_Shut up."_

"_What? We're not saying anything?" Kisame muttered._

"_You're thinking. It's annoying."_

"_So what do you really feel about her?" Deidara is all-serious and curious now. It's not every day you'll be able to extract such information from the famed iceberg. _

_Itachi became more serious than he usually is all of a sudden. _

"_If I am to describe my feelings... I want to make her angry, bully her-" he eyed the two idiots listening to his answer. They seem to be disappointed, Itachi continued._

"…_if she cries, I'll comfort her then be appreciated."_

_Shaking his head, Deidara pat Itachi's shoulder. "Somehow, I feel sorry for her. So she's been the object of your sadistic streak eh?"_

"_What?"_

"_What do you expect, it's Itachi." Kisame sighed._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura are getting ready to attend Itachi's graduation. Sakura and Mikoto designed a bouquet to give him after the ceremony. <em>

"_I can't believe we'll be high schoolers this spring." Naruto beamed. _

"_Yeah, you barely passed your subjects" Sasuke said. "Such a pity, you don't have to repeat a year."_

"_Teme." _

"_Dobe."_

"_Stop that now, we'll be late." It's Itachi's graduation. She heard he'll be studying abroad. She feels sad because even if their interactions with each other are irrational at times, he became one of her important persons too._

_Even though they don't share that same emotion. _

_Sakura is carrying the bouquet and some other stuff when Naruto volunteered to help her._

"_A lady shouldn't carry that much. Leave it to me Sakura-chan!" _

"_Don't treat her so femininely, if she gets sexy it'll be creepy." Sakura just smiled before planting a hard whack on the Uchiha's head then walks away._

"_That poisonous wave of a bastard like you is keeping her that way, Sasuke." _

"_I prefer her that way."_

"_That way? She looks like a caterpillar with those clothes and those hideous glasses makes her look like a—"_

"_If you're going to defend my honor, make sure I'll like what you're spouting."_

_Naruto just grinned sheepishly. _

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>Sakura chase after Itachi. He suddenly disappeared from the event hall.<em>

'_Where did he go?' With the graduation gift in her hand, she starts looking for him around the school. She's been running around for a couple of minutes now when he saw him on the rooftop._

'_Gotcha.'_

_She's about to approach Itachi, who's facing at the opposite direction when he spoke._

"_I'll be going away but I'll come back for you."_

'_Eh? Is he talking to me?' Sakura tilts her head._

"_Itachi-kun…" a female voice spoke._

_Sakura don't know what to do but she ended up hiding behind the wall. Eavesdropping is wrong but her curiosity is all piqued up now. She listens intently._

"_I don't know if it'll work out between us though." The soft wind is caressing her dark hair as she spoke. "I have a dream to fulfill and, I just can't wait for you."_

'_Anko-senpai?'_

"_I won't change my mind. I'll come back for you."_

_Throb._

_Sakura blinks owlishly. What was that? She put her palm on top of her chest. Di it just 'throb'?_

"_If it's what you want." She smiled._

"_You know, taking over the company has always been my priority, but someone helped me decide that I am capable of straying from that shadow…" Itachi edges closer towards the sitting Anko then leans down. "I can't lose you, Anko."_

_She caresses his cheek, smiling reassuringly. "You won't."_

_Their shadow slowly lost its distance becoming one under the setting sun._

_Sakura let out a bitter smile._

_She'll never see that side of him because it only belongs to the person that possesses his heart._

_And it will never be her. _

_The small box she's carrying fell down soundlessly on the cold hard-ground._

_Forgotten._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>"N-Nephew?" Naruto didn't expect to see Itachi here.<p>

He laughs trying to hide the awkwardness but it's still there. "It's for my future nephew, Ino and Shikamaru's kid." Naruto shakes his own hand inwardly for that.

"Oh, Shikamaru's future kid. I see." He walks past Naruto hen stood next to Sasori. "Oi, give it to him. I'm sure we can still find that toy. We don't want to mess with a pregnant woman."

With a heavy look on his face, Sasori finally raised the white flag deciding to just vent his frustration to the innocent burger, stabbing it repeatedly with his fork.

"So I'm guessing, you're with Shikamaru today."

"No, I'm with Sasuke and Sakura. They're at Ichiraku's at the moment when Sa – Ino , called Sakura about wanting that freebie penguin from Happy Meal."

"I see. Can I come with you? I have something to tell Sakura."

"Yeah sure. But what about you're uhh companion Itachi-san?" If looks could kill, he'd be dead by now. It seems he's already on that Sasori-guy's blacklist.

.

.

.

Sakura loves food.

…because there are types of food that deals with any emotions.

Depressed?

Fried food.

Happy?

Baked goods.

Lonely?

Ice cream.

Food is the absolute answer to anything.

With Sasuke trying to initiate a conversation, he asks. "You're hiding something from us, aren't you?"

"Nope." She unyieldingly stares back.

It became a stare-off with Sasuke as the loser.

That's one of Sakura's scary skills. She can stare straight to your eyes even if she's lying. She sighed inwardly; a pregnant woman keeping too many secrets will not be healthy.

"What do you want to eat now, I'm sure you're hungry and that idiot is not yet back too."

"Pizza."

Sasuke snaps. "You can't have pizza every single day. I saw pizza boxes in your apartment ,your office too. It's unhealthy!"

"Yes I can. That's the beauty of pizza, Sasuke-kun. So many different toppings, it's like you're eating a different food every day. Please?" Sakura is using that puppy eyes, Ino taught her.

"Stop that. I'm not falling for that, I know you're a pro at begging but spare me that look. It's bad for the baby." Sasuke is genuinely upset with her. Sasuke's is trying to be firm here. Sakura always wins. She has this way of making you feel bad without doing anything to make you feel bad. She's too damn sweet, that's what it is.

Sasuke's mouth pull's down into a frown when she saw her lips quiver.

'_Fuck females and their hormones!'_

"No pizza?"

"No pizza." Sasuke emphasized the 'No' with remorse.

"I'm asking nicely Sasuke-kun."

"I can't." is his short reply.

"What do you mean you can't?" there's annoyance in her voice now that makes Sasuke a bit nervous. "You can, and you will if you like your hair!"

'_Good Lord, you calm the stormy seas … calm her raging hormones too.'_

"No."

Her eyes turn deadly as she pulled his hair like it's a ready-to-harvest carrot.

At that exact moment, Naruto, Itachi and Sasori arrived.

The three male just stared at them as Sakura continues to teach the younger Uchiha how a pregnant woman's order is absolute.

The moment her sea-foam green eyes caught his dark eyes, the world seems to stop.

"I-Itachi."

"Yo." He mocked a salute with a smile.

.

.

.

She managed to finish her meal with ease, even though memories of that night filled her mind she was able to act like nothing is wrong. She excuses herself for awhile since she's feeling sick and is currently in the bathroom.

She's about to go out when something red caught her eyes.

'_Eh? Isn't this the man, Itachi's friend?'_

"Umm—hello. Sasori-san. It's kind of rude to be hanging around the female bathroom you know."

"Give me back my Pogo."

"Excuse me? That penguin is mine now and I'm not giving it away for anything." Sakura is puzzled.

"Are you sure about that?" Sasori asked.

"Yep, pretty sure." Sakura turns her back ready to walk away when the red-head blocks her way.

'What's wrong with you?!" That straight-face of his is scary.

"I want my Pogo."

"You can't have that! But if you ever have something worth thinking for, I'll think about it." She adjust her glasses, staring at him intently.

"What would you do if I told you… I know what you did two-weeks ago."

.

.

.

**End of Chapter 5**

**A/N:** Hello guys. Thank you for reading the Chapter 5, stay happy.

A LATE HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU Consuelo ~ *confetti*

Again, thank you for the inspiring reviews. I'm tired and sleepy now. The Chapter 6 will be updated this weekend since Weekdays are busy as hell.

No worries. Be happy!

-Author-san


End file.
